Family Chapter 22
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family. Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these characters.


(For those who have been enjoying my little story I am sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapters but I myself have been recovering from surgery and ill. Thank you for enjoying my little story.)

Danny was once again in surgery about an hour when Chris exited the elevator to find Keith leaning against the very same window, taking a break from pacing, where Laurie and Tracy found him a few days before when Danny had his first surgery. Keith's head was down but Chris didn't know he saw him come off the elevator and as he passed his older brother Keith's hand shot out and grabbed Chris's arm.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed. But Keith pushed himself off the window ledge and started walking down the hall with Chris in tow.

"You and I have to have a talk little brother and now is the best time while we wait for Danny." Keith said not letting go but walking to a disserted waiting room further down the hall.

"But we need to be close to mom in case they come out to talk to her about how it's going." Chris argued. Keith used his free arm to brush at the air.

"Plenty of time for both. Now have a seat." Keith said reaching a row of chairs.

"No." Chris stated.

"Take a seat Chris or I will push you in one." Keith argued. With a long drawn out sigh Chris sat down in a huff. Keith rested a foot on the chair next to him to prevent him from bolting.

"What?" Chris asked trying to play the innocent and wondering how much Keith heard Danny say earlier.

"You know I've been thinking." Keith began.

"Don't strain yourself." Chris said sarcastically.

"Funny. No, I've been trying to figure out what I could have done being on the other side of the world, other than not being home, to make you angry at me. Then it hit me you're not angry with me." Keith explained.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Holding me against my will would do it." Chris said. Keith pretended not to hear that.

"No you're not angry with me you're hiding something." Keith stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't be stupid." Chris said with a nervous laugh causing Keith to raise and eyebrow at him.

"What could me, a humble college student, have to hide?" Chris said with that nervous laugh.

"Well for starters what's with Tracy fashion sense? You as her older brother need to watch out for her and dressed like I saw her the other day she could get into real trouble, real quick." Keith stated.

"You'll have to ask her that Keith." Chris stated.

"I'm asking you. Is she hanging with a wrong crowd or something?" Keith asked.

"Really Keith you'll have to ask her, honest." Chris said fidgeting.

"You are the only two in the house and you tell me you don't talk to each other?" Keith asked.

"I'm always at school." Chris stated.

"Always?" Keith asked.

"What is this? Am I on trial or something?" Chris asked.

"Something is going on with this family and Danny knows it and now that I'm home I'm gonna find out so you'd best tell me so I can handle it." Keith stated. A throat cleared behind him; he knew the voice was Laurie so he didn't turn around and give Chris a reason to slip away.

"Yes Laurie?" Keith asked staring at Chris.

"Mom's looking for Chris and you for that matter. I see that Court's in session. I'd like to know what's going on myself. Danny sure does know something." Laurie said sitting on the other side of Chris who was really blocked in now. With Laurie there Keith relaxed his stance a bit and removed his foot from the chair.

"Yes and not just about what happened to him but what this one and Tracy 's been up too." Keith stated.

"It's just like Danny to know everything that's going on." Laurie commented.

"Well I'd like to know what our little brother has on Chris here. It must be pretty big." Keith stated.

"You know I am sitting right here." Chris said. Keith and Laurie ignored him for the moment.

"Must be if mom doesn't know about it yet and I bet is trying to find out. I bet Ruben is too." Laurie said and got a look from Keith. In that second Chris saw an opportunity to bolt but didn't get far. Laurie snaked out a hand and pulled him back down to his 'ah man' comment.

"Why would you say that?" Keith asked.

"You've seen them together. I think our mother has finally realized how important Ruben is in her life; and to all of us." Laurie stated. Keith nodded.

"Good place to start. Spill kid what's going on with mom and Ruben?" Keith asked.

"As Danny said, you'll have to ask them. Now mom is looking for me can I go please?" Chris asked.

"We'll be right behind you so go to mom and nowhere else. Got it?" Keith said as Chris stood slumped his shoulders and walked back to their waiting room. Keith and Laurie followed.

"Something is really wrong with that kid." Keith asked.

"Yeah I see it too. Could he be being bullied or something?" Laurie asked.

"It's possible though I think there's more to it than that. He is hiding something. Thing is, is it about him or Tracy or some whole new problem we don't know about." Keith stated.

"Like mom and Ruben?" Laurie questioned.

"Maybe but I think if there's something between them they will tell us in their own good time. I think it centers around Chris and perhaps Tracy or both." Keith stated.

"Tracy, man is that an add waiting to be answered." Laurie said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked halting her as they saw Chris go into their waiting room.

"You saw the way she was dressed. I tried talking to her but I don't think she's listening to anyone these days." Laurie said.

"She'll listen to me." Keith replied.

"I hope so big brother. This time I hope so. Cause someone's gonna answer that add before too long; if they haven't already." Laurie said.

"You don't mean, she wouldn't." Keith stated.

"Let's hope not big brother. Let's hope not. That's one problem no one would be able to fix." Laurie said.

"Let's see if there's any word on Danny. I'd like you to come home with us and help me unravel this mystery." Keith said. Laurie didn't reply as they entered the waiting room.

Another hour passed and found Keith pacing the halls when Shirley found him.

"You know you're gonna wear a whole in this floor. Think your recent records sales will cover the cost to the hospital?" Shirley said with a smile which got a return smile from Keith who stopped pacing.

"Everybody all present and accounted for in there?" Keith asked.

"Everybody but you. You need to relax Keith this time is not like last time." Shirley said.

"I can't help it mom. It just makes me nervous with him in there and me out here." Keith said.

"Yes, and he would be saying the same thing if the situation was reversed." Shirley replied.

"I know. He drove me crazy as a teenager but man if something ever happened to that kid it'd tear me apart." Keith replied and Shirley placed a hand on his arm.

"Not just you Keith." Shirley said.

"I know I'm sorry. I go away for awhile and come back and the family is falling apart. Something's going on with Chris and Tracy, Laurie was in a bad relationship with some guy and the same guy almost beat Danny to death." Keith said.

"Yes, and Danny is on the mend and Laurie is out of Steve's place and will be back home at least for awhile and Chris and Tracy's situation will surface." Shirley said as both sat on the bench in front of the big window in the hospital corridor.

"Any clues on Chris and Tracy?" Keith asked.

"Other than her fashion sense and Chris being secretive? No." Shirley said.

"That's not like you mom. You must be slipping." Keith said with a smile.

"No it's not is it. That's what's happens when the world starts moving faster and you start growing older. I can handle the day to day stuff it's what goes on at their schools and among their friends I can't control. I couldn't with you Laurie or Danny either Mister so don't act like I am an overbearing mother or something." Shirley said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. And you're right the world has changed since I was their age. Kids today... I see them at my concerts half dressed, spiked hair, and I've been around the business long enough to know that the music artists they admire are influencing them a lot more than just fashion." Keith stated.

"You mean drugs don't you. I was afraid of that." Shirley stated.

"Mom I'm not saying that Chris and Tracy are but her fashion ideas have got to go. As Laurie puts it she is making a statement with her clothes or lack thereof and it's something I've, we've, got to make her realize it before someone answers that statement. I've seen it all too often young girls thinking their cool for wearing next to nothing and someone thinks that cool means more than cool." Keith stated.

"I hope you're right but I know Ruben thinks Chris is hiding something and it's something big. And the other night with your drink. That's not like Chris." Shirley said.

"Laurie wonders if he's being bullied." Keith commented.

"It's possible I guess but in college?" Shirley asked.

"Maybe some kid from high school is at his college now. Did he act this way when he was in high school?" Keith asked.

"Not that I recall but that was two years ago. I could've missed something." Shirley said.

"You? I doubt that." Keith said with a smile.

"Speaking of Ruben." Keith started to change the subject then saw at the same time Shirley did Dr. Westdale coming out of the OR doors removing his scrubs cap.

"Speaking of Ruben will have to wait. Danny's out." Shirley stated.

"And Dr. Westdale looks tired." Keith commented following his mother to the doctor.

"Doctor how is he?" Shirley asked.

"In recovery but doing fine. It took longer than we thought but we wanted to be certain that all the fluid had drained and it had." Dr. Westdale said.

"When can we see him?" Shirley asked.

"He'll be back to his room in about an hour you can see him then. If anything changes I'll let you know but hopefully by morning he will be improved enough for a regular room." Dr. Westdale said.

"Doctor did the removal of the tube give him his sight back?" Shirley asked.

"No Mrs. Partridge I'm sorry but like we've said we believe it is only temporary and in time he will see again." Dr. Westdale said.

"Thank you Doctor." Shirley said.

"I'll be back when he comes down from recovery." Dr. Westdale said then left.

"Let's go tell Ruben and the others." Shirley said.

"I guess the 'what about Ruben' conversation will have to wait?" Keith asked with a smile.

"Oh you!" Shirley said and taking her oldest son's arm walked back to the waiting room that was unusually quiet for once.

Pam was reading. Laurie and Tracy sat next to her apparently resting their eyes or sleeping. Chris was playing cards with Skizzy, Gordy and Punky and the grandparents must have been in the cafeteria because they were absent and Ruben was sitting by the door reading the paper when Shirley and Keith walked in.

"Any news?" Ruben asked seeing Shirley's face.

"Yes, he's in recovery." Shirley said and the room came alive. Laurie and Tracy were to her as was Chris and Pam. The other guys hung back as this was family time. A thousands questions came to Shirley at once about how Danny was doing. Shirley held up her hands and got silence.

"All we know is that he is in recovery. He will be back in his room in an hour and then we can see him. But remember he's just coming out of surgery again so no extra talking. Got it." Shirley said and a chorus of 'yes mom's' came from the group. Pam just nodded.

"Did Westdale say anything else?" Ruben asked.

"No that's all we know at this point." Shirley replied.

"His sight?" Laurie asked.

"Nothing's changed." Keith replied and Laurie went and sat back down. Shirley's heart went out to her daughter because she knew she felt responsible. Steve, though not proven, was responsible but Shirley understood Laurie better than anyone. Laurie maybe hard on Danny sometimes but Laurie would be the first to defend him and everyone knew that; except at the moment Laurie herself.

At that moment the grandparents came back in and Shirley told them what they knew so far and everyone took a seat and began the process of waiting again. This time Keith joined the card game and Shirley was glad her oldest son had calmed down from pacing to pass the time a little better. She took a seat next to Ruben who offered her the paper. She declined and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew Ruben was gently shaking her and she opened her eyes to see Dr. Westdale in the room. She stood not realizing that she had fallen asleep as all her kids and Pam circle around her and the doctor.

"He's a little groggy still but, back up here. If you and Mr. Kincaid want to go in that would be fine. I'd wait on the whole crew though till he wakes more." Dr. Westdale said.

"Thank you doctor. Anything else we should know at this point?" Shirley asked.

"The tube is out but he can't move too much and sitting up is out of the question. As soon as he's moved upstairs we will start getting him up and walking but I don't think that will happen till morning. Again I suggest that all go back to Danny's place to get some good sleep. No need for everyone to be here all night. He is getting better; slowly but surely." Dr. Westdale said.

"Doctor you said groggy? I thought you didn't put him under?" Keith asked.

"We gave him a local for the pain of removal of the tube but no we didn't put him under. He's been through a lot lately. He will be needing plenty of rest and sleep for a few weeks to heal but this grogginess is because of the local we gave him. By morning he will be wide awake." Dr. Westdale said.

"If I know my brother he'll be wide awake long before morning." Laurie said and all chuckled.

"Mrs. Partridge, Mr. Kincaid any time you want to go in and see him feel free but don't stay too long." Dr. Westdale said.

"Thank you doctor." Ruben said following the doctor out with Shirley leaving the kids and the grandparents and friends staring after them. Once gone Amanda told everyone to relax and when Shirley returned they would discuss the plans for the night.

Shirley walked into Danny's room and was relieved that the tube was gone and the brain monitor. Danny's eyes were opened but he was yawning. Shirley didn't need to announce herself Danny spoke first.

"Hey mom, Mr. Kincaid. Glad that's over." Danny said softly.

"Well it's not over yet. You need to sleep, get rest and do not move." Shirley stated.

"Yes mom I remember Dr. Westdale telling me not to move or sit up. Don't worry I am a little tired for that." Danny said.

"Finally my son talks sense." Shirley said with a smile.

"I know how ill I've been mom. I also know how scared I was and how scared Keith especially was for me. I still can't believe that one." Danny said.

"Why Danny? Keith loves you and he was not the only one scared over your condition." Shirley said.

"I know mom. Sorry I scared you." Danny said.

"Me yes but Laurie, Chris, Tracy, your grandparents and Ruben. We can't forget Ruben Danny." Shirley said smiling at the long time manager.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I know Mr. Kincaid you've been here through it all and thanks for getting mom here and yourself." Danny said.

"Glad to do it but let's hope I never have to again." Ruben stated.

"Amen to that." Shirley said and Danny laughed then groaned.

"Calm down Danny. Now that crew out there is anxious to know how you are doing. Dr. Westdale thinks it best that they wait till tomorrow to see you." Shirley said.

"I'd like Keith to stay mom if that's alright." Danny replied.

"What do you mean stay?" Shirley asked.

"The nurse told me he slept in here the night of my emergency surgery. Maybe he could do that again then all the rest of you can go back to my place and get some rest yourselves." Danny said.

"I don't know if Dr. Westdale will allow that Danny." Ruben said.

"He did once. I'll ask him." Danny said.

"I'll ask him." Shirley said.

"Thanks mom." Danny said.

"I'll be right back." Shirley said leaving Ruben to sit with Danny.

Outside the other Partridge's and grandparents saw Shirley come out of the room and go to the nurse's station. Keith and Laurie broke away from the crew and went to their mother.

"What's wrong mom?" Keith asked as he and a concerned Laurie joined Shirley at the nurse's station. Shirley was busy asking the nurse to speak to Dr. Westdale.

"Danny's fine. He's just had a request of the doctor is all. Go back to your grandparents I'll be in directly to explain." Shirley stated.

Ten minutes later Dr. Westdale emerged to meet Shirley at the nurse's station.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Danny has a request doctor. He'd like Keith to stay here all night with him." Shirley stated.

"You mean in the same room like the other night?" Dr. Westdale asked and Shirley nodded.

"Might be best for both of them. I trust Keith is following doctor's orders like Danny is?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"I assure you he is. But I didn't want to get Danny's hopes up. You all have been more than accommodating with the lot of us under the circumstances." Shirley said.

"I understand the large crew you have Mrs. Partridge and if this was my child I know me and mine would be right by the bedside at every moment. I think it would be alright if Keith understands that Danny needs rest and sleep and not talking or moving." Dr. Westdale said.

"Thank you doctor. I'll be sure they all understand. In fact I'll let Danny tell Keith and remind them at the same time about rest and sleep for both of them." Shirley said.

"Very good. I'll be around for awhile then can be reached by the nurse's station but I don't think that will necessary. I will let the nurse's know what's going on." Dr. Westdale said.

"Thank you doctor; for everything." Shirley said.

"Thank your son Mrs. Partridge, Daniel is quite the fighter." Dr. Westdale said.

"Don't I know it doctor, don't I know it." Shirley remarked. They shook hands and the doctor left then Shirley went to the waiting room and called Keith out and told him to follow her to Danny's room. A very confused Keith, and not a little concerned, followed his mother.

"Danny the doctor agreed and I brought Keith for you to tell him." Shirley said leading Keith into Danny's room. Danny was smiling from the bed.

"Keith I asked Dr. Westdale if you could stay here with me tonight and he said okay. Isn't that great!" Danny said the happiest and most alert Shirley had seen him in days.

"I don't understand." Keith replied.

"Like the other night you can sleep in the other bed in here but under no circumstances is this a slumber party both of you need rest; Danny especially." Shirley stated in her most stern mother's voice.

"If that's what you want Danny I'll stay." Keith said.

"I hear you're not in too good of shape yourself with the tour and me collapsing on you and all. I think with the crowd out there you'd get better rest here with me." Danny said.

"Who told you?" Keith asked.

"The nurse's have been known to talk and a couple of them said that I'm not the only one under Dr. Westdale's care and that you slept here the other night." Danny explained.

"I see so this is a pity invitation." Keith replied with a smile.

"Not at all. Just one brother helping another. Besides if it wasn't for you I might not be here right now." Danny said.

"Danny don't say things like that." Keith said.

"But it's true you found me, got me here, called mom and the list goes on. I even heard something about a press conference not to mention you quit because of me." Danny said.

"Danny I'll stay under one condition we do not discuss my music career." Keith said.

"If I have to." Danny said smiling.

"You have to." Keith replied.

"Okay that's enough. Dr. Westdale said you could stay Keith but Danny needs rest. So let's let him get some rest. Danny it's still early but I need to go and gather that crew out there and see what's going to happen tonight. I will be back soon. Keith will be in when we leave. Agreed?" Shirley stated.

"Agreed." Danny said.

"Ruben you want to sit with him for awhile. Danny sleep. I'll be back soon." Shirley said.

"I'll be here Shirl, he'll sleep." Ruben said but all noticed that Danny was already asleep.

Shirley and Ruben exchanged smiles then Shirley and Keith left Ruben in the chair that he had occupied, when Shirley wasn't using it, since the night of Danny's emergency surgery.

Shirley and Keith agreed that his staying would be kept on the down low with both Chris and Tracy acting out of character lately and with Laurie just released from Steve's influence. Then Shirley began figuring out who would go where for the night with Chris and Tracy's problems upper most in her mind. They entered the waiting room to find Amanda had things well in hand and order and quiet was reigning supreme.


End file.
